


The Meek Shall Conquer All

by KoKoa_B (J_Linz)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Romance, evil just might prevail, not a good one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/pseuds/KoKoa_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother's last words were a shock to his system; how was Damon Carter, timid and just plain ordinary college student, the son of the infamous Tony Stark? Damon wants to meet the man to at least let him know but... how? How do you tell the self proclaimed genius billionaire playboy philanthropist (who so happens to be Iron Man) that he has a son? He may need all the help in the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meek Shall Conquer All

It wasn’t hard to push him out of the way; it was something that he had grown used to all of his life. This time around, he didn’t attempt to put up a fight nor did he really care that he was being pushed out the way; his brain was preoccupied by what he had just heard. Even the lingering, steady beep from the cardiac monitor was being drained out by him replaying what she had just said.

Damon Carter sat numbly in the waiting room. There would be no one but the doctors to offer any type of condolences; for as long as he could remember, it had always been him and his mother. She never spoke of any other family members… and he was oddly fine with that. Besides, she had taught him that there were other things to be concerned about, like a good education and hard work. He remembered painfully one of the “life lessons” she had bluntly told him: “No one will ever hand you shit on a silver platter; you have to work for what you want! A pretty face will get you nowhere!”

She had been right, he stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Not that he had the looks that his mother had; he was simply… ordinary-looking; there was nothing special about him at all. Which made him always wonder about the father his mother had never talked about, not even a slip of the tongue mention… until her last breath. It didn’t bother him that her last words weren’t that she loved him or that she was proud of him; she had her own way of showing those things. It bothered him that, of all things to say for last words, she made the decision to tell him who his father was: “Tony Stark is your father…”

* **AS OF 3/10/14, THIS STORY IS ON HOLD** *

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was on Wattpad, looking for some decent Tony Stark fics. Unfortunately, the only things I came across were fics with the same title: "Iron Man's Daughter". It made me think: why does Tony always have to have a daughter; why can't he have... a son...? So, yeah; made up my mind and decided to write one, myself! This will be my first story with a male/male relationship (and no, it won't be incest so get that out of your heads right now...) so let me know what you guys think!


End file.
